Swordplay
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: Karin and Yuzu have suddenly found themselves in summer school- In the Soul Society! But Yuzu barely has any spiritual pressure! Is there another way she can make an impression in the Seireitei? New Content!


A/N: I thought I'd be further along on this….sigh. This last section was a hellion and a half to write….

**SwordPlay**

**by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep**

**Prologue**

**"...And over there is the main dojo for Squad 11. Stay away from those guys, Karin, I mean it. I don't wanna have to beat the snot out them anymore than I need to, understand?" Ichigo Kurosaki glanced sidelong at his younger sister.**

**"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Karin said in an offhanded, bored fashion. In reality, her heart was pounding so hard she was amazed it was still contained within her breast! She felt overwhelmed. Then again, getting a guided tour of the Afterlife when you were just barely 15 would do that to you.**

**Not long ago, Karin had learned her brother was an honorary member of a group of men and women whose job it was to protect the souls of the deceased from harm, and guide them across the void into this strange 'Edo-town' called the Soul Society. Much like her brother, Karin had been in possession of a large amount of a strange power called 'spirit energy', or reishe. This level of power allowed her the unwelcome ability to see and hear ghosts. Though nowhere near the intense level of her brother's, it was high enough for her to channel it into an attack that could destroy the demonized souls known as Hollows (provided they were a low enough level).**

**That part of her power was why she was currently strolling along a dirt road with Ichigo, clad in a white kimono top paired with voluminous red pantaloons. After a protracted war with a traitorous Captain named Sosuke Aizen, Karin (as well as her siblings) was stunned when her goof-ball medic of a father revealed to the family was actually a former captain, one of the highest ranks in the Soul Society. Learning of his eldest daughter's penchant for kicking reishe-infused soccer balls into enemies, Issen pulled some old strings and enrolled her part-time into the Soul Academy. Despite Karin throwing a high-impact temper tantrum, he remained adamant, and so instead of intensely fun soccer matches with her friends, her summer schedule was filled with intense kido lessons.**

**Sigh. This totally blows." She grumbled as she stretched her arms, placing them behind her head.**

**She looked to her left at the third party member. Poor little Yuzu, clad in the same garments as her twin sister, looked openly pensive and out-of-place. And rightly so, since, out of the three Kurosaki children, she had the lowest (read: barely) level of reishe. Either the old man was out to lunch, or had some weird pipe dream of three supernaturally charged children. Or maybe he just thought Yuzu would feel too lonely without Karin. Karin couldn't deny that she felt less apprehensive with her nearby in this land of strangers.**

**"It…Seems very nice, Ichigo." Yuzu nervously said, fidgeting with the belt of her kimono top. **

**Ichigo turned to face her, and gave her the most sympathetic look he could muster. "Hey, don't worry so much. It's just for the summer."**

**Karin snorted. "No, really? Whadja think we were gonna do? Pick out curtains? I mean, we're ***_**totally**_*** out of our element here! For starters, we're ***_**alive**_***!"**

**"Look!" Ichigo snarled. "I'm not crazy about this deal Dad made either, but it's too late now, so you just gotta step up and deal with it!" He closed his eyes and forced his temper down, continuing with a calmer tone. "Anyways, don't worry so much. There are a lot of good people here. People like Rukia. And Renji. They'll keep you from getting in over your head here while I'm gone."**

**Yuzu gasped in shock. "What, you mean your not staying here too?"**

**"Sorry sis, but I have to go back. I still have classes, remember? Not to mention my duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper. And anyway, " he poked Karin's elbow playfully. "I don't *need* training!"**

**"That's debatable." A feminine voice quipped dryly.**

**"Rukia!"**

**The raven-haired woman smiled disarmingly. "Hello, Yuzu, Karin. What do you think about our little world? I imagine it must be pretty scary, even overwhelming! After all, that's how I felt the first time I entered *your* world!"**

**Karin watched as her sister visibly relaxed and smiled. Karin was glad for that, but a part of her still mistrusted the older woman. After all, she had blithely lied to her family in order to snag free room and board, and was basically the reason her brother was constantly putting his life on the line day and night! "It's all right, I suppose." She replied coolly.**

**Rukia frowned a bit at the less than enthusiastic response. "My brother has ben kind enough to set up a room at the Kuchiki house for you girls."**

**This piqued Ichigo's interest. "Really? Wow, I thought he'd be to uptight to let a couple of humans run around his 'castle'."**

**"Normally, I'd have to agree, but remember, YOU took *me* in whenever I needed it, gave me food, shelter, and protection without demanding anything in return."**

**"I get it. He dislikes owing favors. Especially to me."**

**"I'm afraid so. But! Enough brother bashing!" She reached a hand out to the girls. "Why don't we go have some tea, and I'll tell you girls all about the time I had to save Ichigo's sorry butt?"**

**"Hey! You just said no more brother bashing!" Ichigo roared.**

**I meant that about *my* brother. You're just a friend, so I can trash-talk you as long as they-" she nodded to Karin and Yuzu "-allow it."**

**An evil smile crept over Karin's face. "Now *that*, sounds like a good idea! C'mon Yuzu! We can tell her about that time he wet the bed because he thought snakes were gonna eat him!"**

**Ichigo flushed and stammered with fury. "I WAS 8, YOU BRAT! OH YEAH? WELL, IF YOU'RE GONNA TELL HER THAT, I'M GONNA TELL ABOUT THE TIME..." **

**They argued as they walked, with poor Yuzu trying to broker peace in between them. By the time they reached the Kuchiki househoold, Rukia could barely walk from all her laughing.**

*********************************3 DAYSLATER**************************************

**"Ugh!" Karin cried as she slumped heavily against some wooden crates. "I don't know how much more of this crap I can take!" It was late afternoon, and quite muggy. Thick clouds on the horizon threatened rain later, but for now the humidity remained almost unbearable. Huge swaths of wetness stained the underarms of Karin's kimono top. Karin roared a huge yawn, stretching her aching arms above her head.**

**The odor that emanated from them caused Yuzu to back off in disgust. "Well, at least *you* have a reason to be here! I feel like an idiot at that school!"**

**The raven-haired girl snorted. "Ah, you're not missing much. If anything, it's all just some kind of torture."**

**For 2 days, poor Karin had found the pace of the Soul Academy to be extremely...*intense*. Lessons in kido theory, Seireitei laws, and moral rights were one test of her patience and civility. Kido in practice was another. Not only was it hard to concentrate her inherent reishe enough to get near the target, she also discovered she had to recite long, elaborate spells *before it could even work*! For a straight-shooter fighter like Karin, it was all an exercise in frustration that forced her to spend another hour after school practicing each day so she wouldn't fall too far behind.**

**"Just a waste of time..."**

**Yuzu, meanwhile, had found a broken broom handle. She too, was enrolled in the lecture classes, but as she had no significant amount of spiritual energy, she wasn't expected to compete on the practice fields. Instead, she usually was left to fend for herself inside the big building. Quickly becoming bored with this scenario, she played at being a ninja spy, using whatever was at hand to supply her imagination. It wasn't any less lonely, but it passed the time.**

**Now, she flailed the wooden stick around like a sword, dancing a few steps before stopping in front of her older sibling. "Oh, you're just upset because you had to stay after class...again!"**

**Karin hissed in annoyance as she slapped away the rounded end pointing in her face. "Am not! That teacher is a dictator-wannabe! Totally frickin' nuts!"**

**Yuzu twirled around and made a stance, eager to egg Karin on. After all, what were sisters for? Karin glared and stepped to the side, only to find her twin in front of her again, wooden 'sword' held at the ready. She moved again. Yuzu did too. Again. Again. Again!**

**Just as Karin's temper seethed to its absolute boiling point, a cool, calm, masculine voice interrupted. "You do that very well."**

Both girls gasped. Behind them, at the entrance to the blind alley they'd been relaxing in, stood a young man. He was slightly taller than either of them, wearing a pure white coat that matched his equally white locks. Teal blue eyes were fixed on Yuzu with a icy calculating look.

**"You...I...Wha...?" Yuzu replied succinctly. She felt as though her very soul was being examined under that icy stare, and reflexively, she clutched the neckline of her kimono top tightly.**

**"Oh. OH!" Karin recovered first as her memory clicked back on. "I know you! You're Toushiro Hitsugaya! It's okay; Yuzu-he's a friend of Ichigo's! I know him!" Yuzu just whimpered in shock and blushed slightly.**

**The blue eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten either of you." Toushiro walked forward and extended an arm towards Yuzu. The young girl, however, didn't move a muscle, just continued to stare wide-eyed at the boy. Karin watched Toushiro's eyes darken as he withdrew his hand, and realized she had better jump in and defuse things quick.**

**"Nah, we weren't frightened at all!" She said cheerily as she threw an arm around her twin's shoulder. "Wow, look at you! Guess you weren't kidding when you told me you were a captain!" She felt Yuzu twitch as understanding set in.**

**"Oh...you're one of the captains?"**

**A terse smile split the boy's features. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"**

**The brunette replied. "No, sir, I'm just a little surprised."**

**"And why, pray tell, is that?" **

**Karin could feel that icy aura building. Personal experience had already taught her that anything relating to the boy captain's age (and height) was a BIG no-no! "Uh, Yuzu, I wouldn't..." she whispered worriedly.**

**"Well, you don't seem to be much older than Karin and I." **

**Too late. **

**Behind her, Karin was practically having a stroke. "I suppose, " She cocked her head thoughtfully, "that must mean you are a very powerful Shinigami."**

**After a moment of stunned silence, Toushiro ducked his head to hide his pleased smile. "I suppose you could say that." Drawing up to his full (short) height, he continued. "Now, as I was saying earlier, you are quite good with a sword. Who taught you those moves?"**

**Yuzu blushed again when she realized that he was talking to *her*! "Oh! Well, see, Ichigo and Karin like to watch those old samurai movies, and I guess I was just pretending to do what I saw!"**

**Toushiro grimaced. "I see. Well, that explains it. Your stance is okay, but you've been leaving yourself dangerously open to attack. Here-I'll show you what I mean." Karin's mouth hit the dirt floor of the alley. Was a Captain of the Gotei 13, the elite of the elite, *really* going to give her sister advice on **_**sword**__**fighting**_**? **

**As if sensing her thoughts, he looked pointedly at her. "You'd better pay attention too, Karin. Unless, that is, you *enjoy* being kept after school." Yuzu barked a short laugh, biting her lip apologetically. Karin stuck her tongue out at them both. Toushiro, for his part, seemed pleased by their reactions.**

**"Hmph!" she pouted. How had HE known she was flunking at sword fighting?**

*********************************The Next Day**************************************

"**Karin?"**

"**Hm?" **

"**How did you meet Captain Hitsugaya?"**

"**Eh?" Karin turned to her sibling in surprise. After a few words of advice and some practice on proper stances from the snow-capped boy, the pair returned home for an exciting night of supper, studying, and slumber. Yuzu had showed no interest in talking about the chance encounter then, but perhaps she'd been flustered by his icy demeanor. She shrugged and replied, "He showed up at the park one day while I was playing soccer with the guys."**

"**So…what? He's a sports nut?" Yuzu chuckled as they spilt up to avoid a large puddle. The clouds yesterday had made good on their promise, but in the end it had done little to affect the ambient humidity. When they rejoined on the other side, Karin explained.**

"**I think he was looking for Ichigo, and because I have spirit energy, he found me instead. Long story short, I somehow roped him into playing on my team. We won, thanks to him, and he saved our tails when a Menos Grande tried to eat us."**

"**I see…" They continued in silence for a while longer. "He's kinda short, isn't he?"**

**Karin just couldn't help herself. In a few moments, she was writhing on the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughed and laughed her fool head off. After a moment's confusion, Yuzu joined in. When she finally regained control, Karin staggered to her feet and sniggered, "Yeah, I guess you could say that! But, Yuzu, if you ever say that to his face, he'll probably kill you!"**

**Yuzu instantly sobered. "He **_**is**_** pretty scary. And so **_**cold**_**! When he looked at me yesterday, I felt like I'd been shot by some sort of freeze ray!"**

**Karin nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I got that vibe too. I think a lot of it is just blustering though. When I called him a 'little kid' once, he warmed up **_**real**_** good!"**

"**Oh Karin, what did he do!"**

"**Ah, he just screamed my ear off while his lieutenant practically laughed her big boobs off! He probably has to act mature and tough to gain the respect of the other captains."**

"**Hm, that makes sense. Boys are a lot like peacocks, aren't they? Always trying to out-do everyone else and prove they're the better man."**

"**Yee-up! And they never figure out we women are the ones in charge!"**

**They broke out into giggles again until a giant shadow loomed over them. Both girls looked up and gasped with fear.**

"**KUROSAKI****! YOU. ARE. LATE! Get Your Ass In Gear Or It's ****DETENTION****!"**

"**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!" Karin cried as she half-dragged/half pulled her little sister into the Academy.**

*********************************Mid-Morning**************************************

**Yuzu sighed as she lazily spun around and around with a wooden practice sword. The rest of the class was out on the kido practice fields, and as usual, the teachers had 'encouraged' her to come out and watch. And she had, at first. It was fascinating, watching everyone else perfect his or her techniques. It was a little like watching a movie-each student giving a dramatic soliloquy before releasing a powerful burst of energy, sometimes with near-catastrophic results!**

** Unfortunately, Yuzu was nowhere near their level. So, as she had for the past few days, Yuzu slipped away from the class and back intro the large, empty, lonely dojo. She felt so out of place here! She should be home, tending to her father's patients, shopping with her best friends, and fretting over her brother's increasing absences!**

** But… what about Karin? The raven-haired girl pretended to be tough as nails and cool as a cucumber, but Yuzu knew the she was just as nervous about the whole deal. More so, Yuzu wagered, because she actually **_**had**_** talent!**

** "Your stance is off. **_**Again**_**."**

** The brown-eyed girl gasped and spun towards the amused tone. There in the doorway, standing sophisticated and regal in his black and white ensemble was the young Captain Hitsugaya. A slight smirk played across his smooth features as he evenly eyed the girl. At first frozen with shock, Yuzu quickly regained her composure and bowed respectfully.**

** "Captain Hitsugaya…. I'm sorry! I didn't know the dojo was being reserved. I'll leave right away!"**

** Toushiro waved at her dismissively. "I have no need or interest for the room." He calmly made his way towards her. "Shouldn't you be with your classmates? You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"**

** She snorted derisively and rolled her eyes. "T'cha, right! Like sensei even cares I'm not there! Hell, like anyone cares what I do!" Toushiro raised an eyebrow, his icy aura seeming to intensify slightly. Yuzu immediately realized her impropriety. **

** "Oh my goodness…!" She clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. "My apologies, Captain! I didn't mean to be rude! It's just that-"**

** "You don't have any spiritual prowess to begin with." He nodded knowingly. She let her head drop in defeat, and agreed.**

** "And yet somehow, you can manage a sword. Or you **_**could**_**, if you'd pay attention to what I told you."**

** "Yes, sir."**

** "Do you remember what I told you yesterday afternoon in the alley?" She nodded. "Then show me your best stance." Drawing a shaky breath, she gripped the hilt of the wooden staff tighter and spread her feet a shoulder-width apart.**

** "That's good, but you're too stiff. Bend your knees-no, not **_**that**_** much-yes, that's better. Now relax. Take a few deep breaths and loosen up. The tighter you hold your body, the likelier any hit you take will do significant damage." **

** Yuzu squeezed shut her eyes and drew a few deep breaths, willing her body to stop trembling and her heart to stop racing. She could feel his eyes on her-eyes the color of melt water on a glacier…a very *small* glacier.**

** Quickly, she bit down on her lip to quell the laugh that was threatening to bubble up. Yuzu Kurosaki may not be Shinigami material, but she sure as hell wasn't stupid! Just then her ears picked up a soft, metallic, scraping sound that set off warning bells in her head.**

** "All right now, Yuzu-san. When I tell you to, I want you to open your eyes and hold up your **_**shinai**_** just like I showed you and Karin yesterday." Yuzu could feel the tension building in the air around them and she managed to nod. There was a very pregnant pause that seemed to slow down time itself. And then…**

**"NOW!"**

** Yuzu thrust the staff up and at an angle automatically. She was rewarded with a sudden, forceful blow that caused her to buckle slightly. It wasn't until a second later full realization of what just happened occurred. Toushiro was now a little more than a foot away, staring intently at her like a hawk eyeing an injured rabbit. The broad side of his zanpakuto was pressing firmly against her slim staff. The metallic sound she had heard earlier was his sword being pulled from its sheath. The captain of the 10****th**** Squad had pulled a sword **_**on her**_**. She didn't know whether to feel honored or doomed!**

** "C-Captain?"**

** The intensity in his eyes slipped away, and he stepped back quickly, dropping the zanpakuto's point as he did so. "That was good. Actually, that was very good for someone with as little experience at this as you have."**

** "I.." She didn't know what to say. Her body felt over-heated, but now the shock of what had just transpired drained it all away like someone had just pulled the plug on a sink drain. **

**A sudden clanging from the courtyard drew the pair's attention. Class was over-it was time for lunch. Soon the students would filter through the dojo again, oblivious to what had transpired between them.**

** "Mm." Toushiro's face contorted for a moment in annoyance before settling back into the cool, noble look he always wore. "If you insist upon cutting kido class again tomorrow, " He drawled as her sheathed the beautiful but deadly weapon. "I suppose I'll have no choice but to give you another lesson in swordsmanship. I won't have this school's time wasted. Do you understand, Yuzu-san?"**

** "…Y-yes, sir."**

** "Good." He nodded his head in departure. Automatically, she bowed back in respect. Yuzu watched in amazement as he turned and smoothly glided away. She was still staring as a flood of hungry students coursed around her.**

************************************That Evening************************************

"**EARTH TO YUZU!"**

** "Itai!" Yuzu cried out, throwing her arms defensively over her head. Karin towered above her, a scowl across her features.**

** "What's with you?" The raven-haired girl shouted as she waved the now-busted fan in her younger sibling's face. "You've been acting goofy ever since lunch today!"**

** "I have? Well, I, uh-"**

** "Well, what!"**

** Yuzu giggled nervously. "It's nothing, Karin, really!" Somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to tell her twin sister about her encounter with the icy cold Toushiro Hitsugaya. Even here, in the warmth and safety of the Kuchiki family home, Yuzu could still feel that icy aura swirling about her like a serpent. It made her heart race, her stomach flip, and her blood freeze, all at the same time. How was that possible?**

** "You're spacing out- AGAIN!"**

** "I don't mean to be!"**

** "What the hell is WRONG with you?"**

** "Leave me alone! Itai!"**

** The sound of a paper door sliding open caught both girls' attention. "Hey, hey! Girls, keep it down, please!"**

** "Sorry, Rukia." The twins replied in unison. Rukia, bedecked in a simple white kimono patterned with red diamonds, walked across the room and set down a tray on the low table. With a friendly smile, she set out a plate of cookies and began to pour 3 cups of tea. The twins settled down across from her, eyes downcast in chagrin.**

** "It's okay, you two! I didn't come in here to punish you - I only wanted to see how you girls were doing. I know the Academy is nothing much like the schools in the Human world."**

** "That's for damn sure!" Karin sighed bitterly, spitting cookie crumbs onto the table top. **

"**What were you 2 fighting about when I came in, anyway?"**

** Karin snorted as she snatched another almond cookie. "Ah, Yuzu's acting weird."**

** "I am not!"**

** "Yes you are! You-"**

** Hey, hey, hey!" Rukia threw out her arms in warning. "That's enough. Karin, I realize you're just worried about your sister, but you must remember that you both are guests of my brother's! So try to keep that temper in check! Now, Yuzu, IS something wrong? You've haven't touched your tea, and Karin's taken 3 of your cookies without you noticing!"**

** Karin whipped out an arm. "Four." She smirked through another mouthful of cookie.**

** "Hey!"**

** "So spill it already!"**

** Yuzu sighed and stared at her reflection in the teacup. She conjured up the young captain in her mind's eye. Why had he shown up at the Academy? Did Captains normally do that? Why had he talked to her? Why did he essentially offer to teach her swordsmanship? And his eyes…. what was with that hungry glint that seemed to mark even the deepest recesses of her mind? Rukia might be able to give her answers. After all, it was very likely she knew a great deal about the white-haired boy- Ichigo had acknowledged that when he'd left them in the care of the petite girl. **

**But despite that logic, Yuzu found she just couldn't bring herself to ask Rukia anything. So, she told them another truth. "I guess I'm just feeling out of place here. I could only ever see the outlines of a spirit back home, and even then, only if they were really strong. Maybe…maybe I'm just feeling like I'm a 3****rd**** wheel here, like I'm a kind of decoration, or a pet. "**

** Rukia's eyes softened. "Oh Yuzu! I'm sorry to hear you feel this way! Yes, it may be true you might not normally have been considered for training in the Academy, but you are NOT a 3****rd**** wheel! You know your brother would NEVER put either of you in a position you couldn't handle! It will take time, but I believe eventually you'll find your niche here in the Soul Society."**

"**Geeze, how dumb are you?" Karin chimed in. "Dontcha remember that you're Karakura Yellow? You can't keep that position if you're a wimpy crybaby, y'know? So snap out of it!" **

** "Oh yeah…you're right…." Yuzu's face scrunched up into a smirk. "And **_**you're**_** Karakura Red!"**

"You better believe it!" The elder twin beamed as she struck a confident pose.

** Both girls broke into gales of laughter, which only confused Rukia more. '**_**Karakura Red…?'**_** she wondered, and then decided it wasn't worth worrying about. Whatever happy memory these 2 shared, it was obviously enough to pull Yuzu out of her funk, and that was good enough. But while Rukia had said nothing she hadn't meant, she wondered if it was really possibly for the cinnamon headed girl to improve enough in such a small amount of time to fully dispel her low self-esteem. Say, perhaps some of the Soul Reapers in Squad 4 could use an extra nurse? **_**'On the other hand, Ichigo probably wouldn't be too happy having to defend his sister's honor from those rascals in Squad 11.'**_** With a sigh, she looked back at the 2 young girls seated across from her. Once again, Karin was picking on her younger sibling, who was whining in protest. **

'_**Ah well.'**_** She smiled. **_**'I guess we'll know in time**__.'_


End file.
